The neurobehavioral effects of embryonic exposure of Japanese quail (Coturnix coturnix japonica) to 2450 MHz CW microwave radiation at a power density of 5 mW/square cm during the first 12 days of incubation are under test. Previous work has suggested alterations in reactivity to shock stimuli and possible altered learning ability in exposed birds tested as adults. No effects on general health or spontaneous activity were found, however. Replication of these results is under study. Long-term assessments of sexual and reproductive behavior, sensory function, and other parameters are anticipated.